Road surface markings typically provide human drivers with guidance and information to delineate traffic lanes and right of way, and can include various devices (e.g., reflective markers, rumble strips, Botts' dots, etc.) and/or paint. After a new paving, specialized vehicles called “Striper” vehicles can disperse road paint to delineate lanes, and indicate traffic laws, such as double yellow lines to differentiate traffic direction and left-turn prohibition. Such painted road lines and line segments can further indicate lane boundaries, lane change and passing permissions (e.g., broken white and yellow lines), turning permissions (e.g., turn lane markings and combination solid and broken yellow lines), and the like.